


Don't be a tease (Malum)

by Moved_Accounts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS, Malum - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Smut, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moved_Accounts/pseuds/Moved_Accounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had been teasing Calum all night, and Calum couldn't take any more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be a tease (Malum)

**Author's Note:**

> Michael’s hair is black right now but grasping fistfuls of red hair just sounded hotter idk I almost made it green (im quite partial to his green hair but tbh every color he dyes his hair absolutely kills me) porn without plot, what else do I even write.

Michael didn’t play fair. He looked incredibly hot on stage tonight, and Calum couldn't help but notice, what with his freshly dyed hair, and sweat dripping down his neck. His eyes were glued to Michael during half of the show, watching him jump around and play his guitar solos. During one particular part of the show when Calum and Michael faced each other to play their instruments, Michael gave Calum devastatingly sexy bedroom eyes. And it went straight to Calum’s cock. Michael had even reached over to strum on Calum’s bass, purposely brushing his fingertips against his stomach. Completely unfair.

By the end of the concert, Calum was half-hard, grateful for the placement of his bass guitar. On the drive to their hotel that night, he was ready to jump Michael right then and there. He impatiently waited for them to be assigned their room keys. Of course Calum and Michael got the same room. Luke, Ashton, and half their management team knew about them already. The elevator ride was painfully long, the walk down the hall, excruciating. As soon as Michael opened the door to their room, Calum rushed inside and pushed Michael’s back up against the now closed door. He rested his forehead against Michael’s.

“You’ve been teasing me all night,” He breathed.

“What are you going to do about it?” Michael looked smug. Calum crashed their lips together, feverishly working his lips against Michael’s, the lust overtaking him. He swiped his tongue along his swollen, pink lips and nipped at the bottom one. Michael opened his mouth and let Calum slip inside. He moved his tongue against Michael’s and groaned in satisfaction. Michael had a great mouth, and was absolutely the best kisser, and even better at giving head. Calum was weak on his knees and maybe Michael sensed that because he pulled away and whispered, “Bed.”

The two boys moved quickly to the bed, kicking their shoes off, Calum falling on top of Michael and reconnecting their lips. Michael was breathing harder, a hand up Calum’s shirt. Calum wrenched his shirt off, and then Michael’s, dropping them to the floor. Michael unbuttoned Calum’s jeans and slid them off along with his own. Calum nipped at Michael’s neck and rolled his hips down, causing Michael to moan loudly.

“Oh my god,” Michael squirmed against Calum’s clothed dick, his erection growing by the second. Calum continued to grind down into Michael even harder, picking up speed. This earned him a delicious stream of moans and expletives from the boy below him. Michael reached up to grab onto Calum’s hips, pressing him even more flush against his groin. Calum kissed Michael sloppily, making wet popping sounds every time they separated for oxygen. Michael was about to tell him to stop, that he didn’t want to cum in his underwear just from dry humping, when Calum reached a hand into his boxers and Michael lost all sense of coherence. He threw his head back into the mattress as Calum began to pump him slowly. Michael was a panting, mumbling mess as Calum expertly jerked him off. His hand squeezed at the base and dragged up to the head, where he applied the most pressure and slid a thumb over the slit before ghosting his hand back down Michael’s length to start again. And he was doing it painfully slow.

“Damn it, Calum,” Michael complained, the sensation almost too much to handle, the slow movement almost making his dick hypersensitive.

“It’s what you get for teasing me on stage like that,” Calum answered, mouth pressed to Michael’s neck. The familiar feeling in the pit of Michael’s stomach was building up and he screwed his eyes shut. Calum kissed him just as his orgasm hit, swallowing the curses Michael let out. He pumped him extra fast as Michael rode out his orgasm, toes curling and breath hitching. Michael moaned against Calum’s mouth and tried to get his breathing under control. He laid very still against the mattress and Calum wiped his hand off on Michael’s boxers. Michael opened his eyes and smiled at Calum sweetly before flipping over and pressing his mouth against Calum’s clothed dick, a hand running up his thigh.

“Don’t you want to rest?” Calum asked, although he wasn’t complaining, his erection getting near painful. Michael shook his head and slid off Calum’s boxers. No more teasing. He pumped him a few times and licked at his head before taking all of Calum into his mouth. He worked his mouth on Calum, sucking in as he dragged up, making sure to get the head.

“ _Fuuuck_ , Michael,” Calum breathed in. Michael bobbed his head, taking Calum’s length in deeper with each stroke. Calum looked down at Michael’s plump, pink lips stretched around him, his eyes glossy and pupils blown with lust and Calum just couldn’t take it. He shuttered and grasped fistfuls of Michael’s red hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Michael slow down or —ah—I’m gonna come too early.” Michael only sped up, bobbing his head even faster now, pulling off to run his tongue over the head and squeeze Calum’s base. Michael swallowed Calum down again just as he hit his climax and released in hot spurts into Michael’s mouth, a little dribbling down his chin. Michael swiped his chin with a finger and licked the cum off. Calum watched him, exclaiming, “Are you trying to kill me?” He moaned and laid back into the mattress. Michael smirked and leaned over Calum’s toned body

“Ready for round two?” He moved his eyebrows in mock seduction. Calum giggled.

“No way.” His dick was way too sensitive right now to cum again so soon. Michael sighed happily and cuddled up to Calum, resting his chin on his shoulder. Calum wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist, drawing him impossibly closer.

“Calum?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, you dork,” Calum smiled fondly into Michael’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So i've just been getting into malum lately and have been itching to write this. I wrote this at 3am last night so sorry if it sucks. Leave some comments, they make my day.


End file.
